Unexpected
by JamesPotterROXmySOX
Summary: Lily Evans is a rebellious princess. What happens when she meets the Prince of England? Drama, chaos, love and engagements?
1. rebel:its what i do

**I was really bored and I read another LilyxJames fic this morning and decided that I should do one. I've never done one with them and the strange thing is that they're probably my favourite pairing in the WHOLE WORLD! Well, other than Sirius and Iris from WTSGB (When The Stars Go Blue) If you havn't read that by the way go do that soon! So I hope you like and give me your thoughts!! **

**Won't update until I get 10 reviews… (I'll start low to see how this thing kicks off)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LilyxJames or any of the magnificent JKR characters or the stories. I wish… **

**Jane **

To say that I hate Balls would be an understatement. I absolutely detest anything that involves dressing up into my best dresses and getting fussed over for the entire morning until I look, in my mother's words 'just right.'

Then I arrive at the awful Banquet or dance and smile my gorgeous smile and flash all the charming suitors my dazzling green eyes and pretend to be having a wonderful time with these stuffy old gas bags. So now you understand how much I despise it, I despise it enough to tell you that if I could gain control of my father's kingdom I would get rid of the horrid things all together. It is unfortunate however that I'm the younger of my two sisters and won't be getting the thrown.

So, while my father is still ruling Balls will always be thrown regularly. Unfortunately, today is one of those days.

My favourite Ladies Maid, Alice, is busy pulling my corset strings to pull in my stomach which in my eyes is absolutely ridiculous because I DON'T have a stomach to begin with. It's absolutely flat until you get to my chest and you see the breasts that I hate. They just look much too big for me. I don't like my fiery red hair and the freckles that litter my body from the chest down. My face is unnaturally with out a single blemish and my lips are to fat. I think you've guessed that I don't like the way I look. But still I'm constantly told of how 'beautiful I've become' and 'Oooh, you have the most amazing eyes,' and 'she's become a fine woman your highness.' I think they're all blind actually but I don't bother with these 'lords' and 'ladies' of the court anymore (they're all idiots). Mother tried to get me to stop riding horses and reading my beloved books outside in the sun but I'm too stubborn to be told what to do so she eventually gave up.

The perfect princess would be my sister, Petunia… Ugghhh, her face looks like a horses back side. It's all pinched up and she always has her nose so far up in the air I'm surprised she can see where she is walking. She does the many things that my mother always wanted me to do, stay in and socialize with the boring members of parliament, sip tea and sew with the ladies of court. She even has a bloody boyfriend who my father approves of. Yes perfect Petunia is dating a Lord. Lord Vernon Dursley. They deserve each other actually; they're obnoxious, rude and ugly in my eyes… their just very good at disguising themselves in front of the 'people that matter.'

My father has never approved of the men I brought home but if I think about it none of them were 'real' boyfriends, what ever a real boyfriend is. I suppose it's a boy that you really trust and love.. pfffft.. as if you get that anymore. Nope, I brought home the worst type of suitors (all the rebels… I guess you could say) and all I did with them was kiss and …. Cough. Cough… other things that are not under PG13 restrictions… The people of our kingdom and the members of court don't know of my 'rebellious acts' as my father calls it. They simply think I'm much quieter than petunia and like to keep to myself.

For example, last spring for my 16th birthday I grabbed a carriage and then took a cruise to the Bahamas for a full month of pure sun tanning glory in a small bikini. I was meant to be here for the opening ceremony of our kingdoms alliance with England… yeah that would have been fun….

I took my best friend with me, Jennifer Kelly The Third or otherwise known as the gorgeous beauty daughter of one of my fathers closest friends. He is also a Lord but Jen and I both share the same beliefs. I guess you could say we are completely different and yet completely alike. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. She is what I would call a goddess in human form. Her hair is dark chestnut brown that shines in the sun and her eyes are also a really dark brown with hints of golden specs. She is very petite but with luscious curves and thin pale lips. I've known her since I was a month old and she was 4 months old. Yes, she's three months older than me and she never lets me live it down! She and… for some freakish reason, me have both been courted by handsome men from all around the world but we would both rather be hanging out together in the nearby forest or swimming in the lagoon together.

We've done most of everything together and I think of her as the sister I should have had instead of Petunia and she thinks the same of me. She is very outdoorsy and loud compared to me, I am slightly more quiet and conservative and I love to read and think through puzzles and learn. At least tonight at this stupid thing she will be there.

The contraption that is sucking all the air out of me is really elegant and with lace decorating the hem. It's dark black with a deep blood red satin. The heels my feet have been shoved into are uncomfortable, as they always are. My hair is in long ringlets flowing down my back in wavy locks. Alice finishes my make up with a bit of eye liner and I skeptically look in the mirror at my weird body.

Honestly I think I look like a circus on feet but Alice looks like she's about to cry and says I'm gorgeous…. All I can do is sigh at this and ignore her.

My mother walks in wearing a cream colored dress that is very sleek and straight. Her blonde hair is up in a bun and when I look at her like this I really wish I was her exact duplicate. She's utterly breathtaking. Most people tell me that I have her exact delicate facial features and my fathers red hair but when I look in the mirror all I see is a big nose, big eyes and big lips…

"Darling," she gasps, "you look beautiful. Wonderfully done Alice." Alice beams proudly at her work and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. I love Alice but nothing that she does is going to make me any less ugly.

My mother looks a little nervous as she says, "the royal English family is waiting for us below the stairs, let's go sweetheart."

I sigh and take her extended arm. Did I mention that our allies - England's royals are here tonight as well?

Honestly I couldn't care less about them. They are twice as strong as us in power and land so I'm glad my father has them on our side but do they honestly have to come visit like their our 'friends'. Father says he like them very much. He even suggested going hunting with England's king! This gives off the absurd notion that he wants to be FRIENDS with them. I honestly think that most of the humans on earth have lost their minds and gone crazy—why would he want to hang out with this other man when he already has to deal with other crazy noble pure blood people! I hate them, end of story.

My mother gives me a short glare, "smile darling."

I sigh for the hundredth time today and force a smile.

We ascend the stairs and I see my pinched face sister already there with 'Vernon'… Uggghhh, he looks just as ugly as I remember him. My father has his crown on his head, does he ever take it off, and his neat red hair is slicked back to reveal his strong and handsome face.

I look at the King of England as we get to the last step and see a very kind looking man with messy black hair and blue eyes. I curtsey and do the same for the queen who looks equally as kind. That sort of puts me off because I had been expecting them to be as pinched faced and rude as my sister.

"This is my younger daughter, Lillian." My father says and I visibly flinch at the name he uses.

I shoot him a short glare before saying, "wonderful to meet you."

The King laughs like I would picture Santa Claus laughing and says, "it is also wonderful to meet you Princess. It was unfortunate that we were unable to see you last spring when you celebrated your birthday."

I decided to be mischievous and push my father's buttons by saying in return, "I'm sorry to, but my best friend and I had a date at the Bahamas that we couldn't miss."

I expected the king to look at me disapprovingly but instead he laughed that same Santa Claus laugh that made me genuinely smile at him.

"LILY!" I heard a familiar voice shout in joy.

My sister and mother scowled in disproval and I flushed embarrassed for Jen.

She rushed up to me ignoring the royals and said breathlessly, "help."

I raised one eyebrow at her and she explained in one word, "Snape."

I burst into fits of laughter and curtsied again to the king and queen and then to the two boys that had been next to them. I didn't look at their faces because I was still laughing.  
"It was wonderful to meet you and I'll be sure to see you later tonight." And I grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her away still laughing. I heard my father apologizing for my behavior before I was too far to hear them any more.

"What's he done know?" I asked Jen and looked at her.

She had her hair tied up messily in a way that I expect she did on her own because she didn't like the fancy way her maids did it. Even though it was so sloppy it only succeeded in making her more beautiful. The dress she wore was dark blue and light fabric that flowed around her.

"He's begging me to convince you to marry him," she said rolling her eyes.

I grimaced at the thought and imagined kissing the greasy Lord Severus Snape. He was one of the most disgusting and cruelest men I had ever met and he had been courting me since I was 14. That makes it 4 years of complete torture. My father said he was a very suitable man for me to marry but I put my foot down and refused point blanc.

"Can I please hit him in the nuts and swear at him?" Jen asked me pleading with her dark brown eyes.

I laughed and shook my head, "no way! My father will have my head. Can you imagine how angry he would be? I'd be sent to the guillotine."

Jen rolled her eyes, "he wouldn't send his own daughter to the guillotine."

I ignored her and we both walked through my huge ball room. Everyone was dancing and the room was filled with classical music that made me want to gag.

"uggghh," Jen said looking around, "I always get so bored at these things…"

"We could go swimming?" I said to her smiling.

She giggled and pointed at my extravagant dress, "in that dress???"

I rolled my eyes, "who cares?"

"You look really great tonight Lils, did I tell you?"  
"no I think you skipped that detail," I said rolling my eyes, "now come on! I want to swim!"

"Now hold up. Who are they?" Jen asked looking across at the desert table where two boys were chatting about something, "They're absolutely dishy. Let's go talk to them Lil. We'll have them groveling at our feet the way we both look tonight."  
I ignored her and pulled her towards the open double doors that lead outside.

"Oi, now where do you think they're going?" one of the boys said popping a savory scone into his mouth.

"Why don't we find out Padfoot?" the other said grinning.

Padfoot shrugged, "better than another one of these parties."

**So 10 reviews before my next update. **

**Sneak preview of Chapter 2: **

"**come on Lils! You're taking ages!"**

**I stick my tongue out at her and laugh, "It's not my fault I'm wearing this ridiculous corset. Who ever invented it should have his head chopped off. I can hardly breathe."**

**In the back of my head I think I hear a soft chuckle from the trees but I ignore it as the wind.**

**Jen laughed and waited patiently for me to strip down from my amazing dress to stand in slightly more lacy undergarments than her.**

_**Sirius: The next chapter is where I come in! THE STAR! **_

_**James: *rolling eyes* as if Padfoot. Everyone knows I'm the prince. **_

_**Sirius: Only you think you're a princess *looking confident* **_

_**James: *Sigh* whatever you say mate. **_


	2. perfect figment under the stars

**Unexpected **

**Chapter 2**

I've always loved going out during a party or doing something I KNOW my father won't agree with or be utterly embarrassed by. The adrenaline is rushing through my veins as the cold evening air hits me. If the wind is like a thousand freezing needles pricking your skin than the water is going to be worse than icey fire. I guess I've always liked the idea of doing something that daddy dearest can't control. It's my little rebellious things that make him care. I like the idea of him being far away on business in a meeting with parliament where instead of listening he might be thinking, "I wonder what Lily's gotten herself into now?"

It's awful, I know. Another part of me, just loves doing this. Rushing out with my best friend and doing something that a normal child wouldn't necessarily be scolded for. When we finally reach our lake that is far out from the palace and hidden by twenty trees Jen pulls off her blue dress to reveal her white undergarments. She pulls down her hair and shivers, "come on Lils! You're taking ages!"

I stick my tongue out at her and laugh, "It's not my fault I'm wearing this ridiculous corset. Who ever invented it should have his head chopped off. I can hardly breathe."

In the back of my head I think I hear a soft chuckle from the trees but I ignore it as the wind.

Jen laughed and waited patiently for me to strip down from my amazing dress to stand in slightly more lacy undergarments than her. Mine are dark emerald green; mother has always loved green on me. She says they match my eyes.

"When did we do this last?" Jen asked me stretching her legs.

I thought long and hard before saying, "Lucius Malfoy's Birthday."

"OH!" Jen fell onto her butt she laughed so hard, "you fell into his cake while you were sopping."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted in response and shoved her.

She screamed shrilly, "LILLIAN!" and tried to balance herself and I laughed, did she honestly think I was going to help her?

She grabbed my arm just as she lost her balance and we both slapped into the freezing water. It was a thousand times colder than I had anticipated. I exploded from the water spluttering and freezing with my hair dripping in curls down my back until it got to the water and displayed itself around my body.

Jen was laughing. I splashed her and screamed that she was a rotten git.

"well _yourhigness,_" she mocked, "we can't all be perfect like you."

I splashed her again laughing and floated onto my back, "I suppose you're right hey Jen, you can't all be as perfect as me."

Jen rolled her eyes and floated on her back like me.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from dry land, "this is what the Princess does at her own parties."

I jerked up to find the source of the voice. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of two boys; ok, men…. both devilishly handsome. The one who had spoken had messy GORGEOUS black hair with amazing hazel eyes and he was giving me the sexiest lop sided grin I had ever seen in my life.

Jen was stunned for a second not able to speak as she starred at them both. We usually only got caught when we were finished swimming. I decided to play it cool and smiled my dazzling smile. The hazel-eyed guy seemed to grin wider at that. I drifted back onto my back and said, "Ok you caught us."

Jen laughed, "Who may I ask are you?"  
Hazel eyes friend bowed dramatically, "Sirius."

"James," Hazel eyes said smiling.

"Well," Jen looked at them with a small smile, "are you going to stand there like idiots or are you going to come and freeze your arses off with us in the water."

They both looked at each other and I expected them to turn and leave but instead I received the total opposite. They grinned pulled off their shirts and plunged straight into the water with their long pants on. A wave from their entrance washed over me and I came back up to see them laughing. I watched the sight a little confused…

I had never seen them before…

"Who are you?" I asked with an arched brow giving them a classic 'Lily' stare.

"We've already answered this question," Sirius said smiling, "I'm Sirius and he's James."

"You are?" James enquired and he hid a smirk.

"Jen," Jen said before I could snap back with a feisty remark, "and that's Lily…"

James smiled at me and I was glad for the cover of the moon and dark sky because I blushed a deep deep crimson. The whole thing sort of shocked me because… I didn't easily blush for men.

The next two hours went by faster than I ever could've guessed. After exhausting ourselves by attacking one another Jen and Sirius fell asleep under a tree using my expensive dress as a blanket. James and I lay under the canopy of stars and I talked to him about pointless and stupid things—some things were stuff that I had only ever told Jen. He laughed when I told him about Severus Snape and I learnt all about him… or well certain things. He gave me limited answers to everything like where he lived and who his parents were but he shared his opinions and many stories with me. It was a strange hour, one where it seemed that I didn't have to worry about 'princess' me, I was just with him and he didn't care and we were lying under the stars while everyone was probably looking for me. Exhaustion finally slipped over me and I mumbled, "goodnight James." Before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning in my huge king sized bed in my familiar room. I had vivid play back images of last night and I wished for some strange reason to re play that time. I didn't see him, I looked out for him at the other parties but I never saw him and Sirius again. He was my amazing thought of a true soul mate. That night had been the most magical night of my life… as simple as it was a night, James made it as if fireworks were going off. I felt that he had understood me but then.. poof… gone… vanished… It was strange to have shared so much with him and to have had so much fun and for them to have just disappeared. Often I think I dreamt the whole thing and he was some sort of figment of my imagination… a perfect figment but still, a figment nonetheless.

Jen would sometimes say, "Oi, do you remember those two boys?"

And I'd reply with an, "ummm…. Which boys?"

And she'd say, "You know! Those guys at the Banquet last year…"

And I'd make a big display of thinking and then say, "OH YEAH! I remember 'em…" It would be a funny sort of conversation like that and that's all we ever said about them.

My dad became good friends with the King of England over the course of the next two years and he came to visit a lot because of that. It was only him though, not his family. I slowly began to become his friend and he brought me gifts and asked me questions. I turned nineteen and was told that I had apparently become even more 'beautiful'. My wonderful ladies maid Alice married Lord Frank Longbottom. My father agreed on the ceremony completely and gave his blessing to the couple. Then I got an old lady named Anne to watch over me and she never let me out of her sight. She was dreadful and sickly sweet in that sort of way that you wish she would just do one thing wrong! I mean no one can be that perfect!

Petunia married Vernon Dursley and I ruined her wedding dress on the day so she hasn't spoken to me since. It wasn't really my fault but I think I should have been on better behavior… even if she is my horse faced sister she is STILL my sister. Over the next two years Jen had her heart broken 3 times by sailors and soldiers. Now she's sworn herself off men and I know that's hard for her because she's the type to sit and talk about a man all night and then still want to talk about him more the next day just because he's so 'special'.

Tonight was another one of those _wonderful _balls and you know how much I just _love_ those. Jen couldn't come because she was sick with Scarlet Fever. I was in the darkest Emerald Dress I had ever seen and it was very slimming on my figure and sucked the air from my lunges with those _wonderful _corsets…. Incase you didn't notice my words were dripping with sarcasm there. A necklace with a huge emerald was hanging on my neck and sitting above my cleavage. It cost more than the palace. The King of England or Mr. P as I called him since my 18th was coming tonight and I was more excited about that then anything else. My hair was finished and I looked fine Anne said… She's round and has a round plump face with rosy cheeks and curly brown hair.

I swung open my large doors, ignoring the men who were meant to do that for me and ran down the stairs very unceremoniously. King Potter turned away from my father immediately and laughed as I flung my arms around his neck hugging him. My father looked disgruntled next to him… I never greeted him like like that.

"It's so good to see you again," I said smiling.

He chuckled and hugged me before I pulled away, "You're even prettier than the last time I saw you Lily."

I flushed and rolled my eyes, "whatever you say."

"You remember my wife don't you?" he asked.

I turned to the kind looking woman and I saw that she had hazel colored eyes and they reminded me of something…. I couldn't place a finger on it though. I curtsied still smiling genuinely, "yes of course."

"and my son…" he was cut off by a voice that made my toes curl in disgust.

"Good afternoon your highnesses," Severus Snape said and bowed. He looked at me and for the first time I saw something I had never seen before cross through his eyes. It was usually hope but today it was lust and I saw the darkening of his eyes very clearly. My father obviously did not because he smiled and said, "Well, hello severus. What can I do for you?"

"I came here to ask Lady Lillian for a dance," he said extending his hands. I jerked back and my father scowled.

"Very sorry Snape," I said curtly, "I've been booked to dance with someone else the whole night, so sorry."

He frowned, "who's that."  
_Shit! _I cursed.

"My son," Mr. P. said beaming happily. He was obviously pleased about something.

"Your son?" I said shocked, "you never said you had a son."

"SO does that mean you're not dancing with Prince Potter?" Severus asked hopefully. I glared at him and quickly said, "nope, sorry. I'm booked with the prince Snape."

He pulled back his hands, "very well, enjoy your evening." And he graciously walked away to terrorize the next woman he came across.

I sighed, "thanks," I smiled at Mr. P.

"Does this mean I dance with the princess the whole night?" an amused voice said next to Queen Potter. I laughed and turned, "sorry about that. I…" my smile dropped, followed quickly by my mouth.

**Reviews make my day! :D :D so be amazing readers and make me smile C: C: **

**Jane**

**Preview: **

"**I'd rather dance with Snape," I hissed. **

**His smile fell away at that and we both stood looking at each other. One glaring, the other one blinking. **


End file.
